Deseo
by Tsukimine12
Summary: "El deseaba poder ver a su hijo. El deseaba poder ver a Kushina. pero lo que mas deseaba... era poder tener una familia." Un momento familiar Minakushi x Naruto XD.


**Deseo**

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

Minato sonrió con ternura. La imagen de Kushina durmiendo a su lado le causaba infinita ternura y tranquilidad. Solo en las noches podía verla así, ya que en el día se la pasaba corriendo de un lado a otro, haciéndoles bromas a sus amigos Fugaku Uchiha y Hiashi Hyuga. Ella era la única que podía golpear, humillar y sacar de quicio a los ninjas más fríos y serios de Konoha. Desde niña había demostrado tener un carácter muy fuerte e hiperactivo, lo cual hizo que se fijara en ella. Pero lo que más le gustaba era su hermoso cabello rojo. Largo y sedoso, lo que hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos morados y su suave y tersa piel.

Un llanto hizo salir al rubio de su ensoñación. Tras un suspiro Minato salió de su cama, y a paso lento se dirigió a la habitación de su _hijo_.

.

_El deseaba ver con todas sus fuerza a su hijo._

_._

Se acercó a la cuna, viendo como un pequeño rubio con tres curiosas marcas en sus mejillas lloraba con fuerza. Minato sonrió nuevamente y saco a su pequeño de la cuna.

-¿Que sucede Naruto? ¿Por qué lloras? – pregunto al pequeño rubio en un susurro.

Naruto dejo de llorar. Miro a su padre con un pequeño puchero al mismo tiempo en que estomago rugía, pidiendo ser alimentado.

Minato rio levemente.

-Ya veo, tienes hambre. – afirmo viendo como Naruto se revolvía entre sus brazos. – no te preocupes, vamos a prepárate un poco de leche, ¿sí?

El mini-rubio rio alegre como respuesta.

Camino a la cocina con Naruto en sus brazos. Cuando llego, se sorprendió al ver a Kushina sentada en la mesa con un biberón entre manos.

-¿Kushina? ¿Qué haces despierta? – pregunto Minato

-Naruto me levanto con su llanto 'ttebane. – respondió Kushina.

La pelirroja hizo un ademan con la mano para que Minato se sentara junto a ella. El rubio no la hizo esperar y se sentó a su lado, entregándole a Naruto en el proceso.

-Vamos Naru-chan, toma tu leche 'ttebane. – le susurro Kushina al mini-rubio. El rubio sujeto el biberón en sus pequeñas manos y comenzó a beber de el con tranquilidad.

-Se parece mucho a ti. – comento Kushina de la nada.

-Sí, pero solo en el físico.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para decir algo, más el pequeño gemido del niño en sus brazos la hizo callar. Naruto ya había terminado su leche, y al parecer quería más.

-Este niño es un tragón 'ttebane. – se quejó la pelirroja.

Minato rio ante la queja de su esposa. Preparo otro biberón y se lo dio al mini-rubio que lo acepto felizmente.

-En eso se parece a ti. – dijo en voz baja.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – cuestiono Kushina mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No, nada. – dijo rápidamente. No quería sufrir la ira de la pelirroja y terminar golpeado como sus amigos. – oye Kushina. – llamo Miento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Tu sabes porque Fugaku estaba enojado? – pregunto con curiosidad. En la mañana lo había visto con un aura negra a su alrededor y su cara estaba roja. Cabe decir que cuando pasaba, la gente se reía o comentaba algo de él.

Kushina re rio entre dientes.

-Fugaku-baka se enojó solo porque le grite que dejara de mañosear a Mikoto-chan enfrente de todos 'ttebane. – respondió la pelirroja.

Minato abrió la boca, sorprendido.

-Pe-pero Kushina, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto extasiado.

-¡El muy descarado estaba tocándole la pierna mientras le decía cosas indecorosas en el oído 'ttebane! – chillo indignada.

-pero aun así no debiste hacer eso Kushina. – reprocho Minato.

La pelirroja inflo las mejillas en un puchero.

-está bien, me disculpare. – Minato asintió complacido. – ¡pero solo con Mikoto! Ni creas que me disculpare con el pervertido de Fugaku-baka 'ttebane.

Minato suspiro resignado. Naruto rio alegre en los brazos de su madre. Tomo un mechón de su cabello y empezó a juguetear con él.

Kushina sonrió.

-¿A ti también te gusta mi cabello 'ttebane? – susurro con cariño, mientras tomaba otro mechón de su cabello y lo movía por la naricita del mini-rubio, provocando que esta volviera a reír alegre.

.

_El deseaba poder volver a ver a Kushina_

_._

Naruto bostezo, cansado. Se acomodó en el regazo de su mama, bostezo nuevamente y pronto quedo dormido.

-Parece que Naruto no es el único cansado. – rio Minato al ver como su esposa bostezaba igualmente.

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y caminaron a su cuarto. Se acomodaron en su cama y recostaron a Naruto en medio en los dos.

-Te amo Kushina. – susurro Minato. Con una mano tomo la manita derecha de su hijo.

-Yo también te amo Minato. – respondió Kushina. Con su mano tomo la otra de su hijo.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Te amamos Naruto. – susurraron los dos. El pequeño rubio sonrió levemente al escuchar las cálidas palabras de sus padres.

Los tres se durmieron. Juntos. Como la familia que eran…

_Como la familia que pudieron ser…_

.

_Pero lo que el más deseaba…_

_._

_._

_._

-Yo-yondaime…Hokage. – susurro Naruto incrédulo y sorprendido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo el más grande héroe de Konoha dentro de él?

Minato sonrió con cariño.

.

…_Era poder estar juntos como una familia._

_._

-Naruto…- musito.

.

.

_Sabía que ya no había vuelta atrás. El mismo había condenado a Naruto a su sufrimiento. Todo por culpa de Madara Uchiha._

_El deseaba retroceder en el tiempo. Evitar todo lo ocurrido._

_El deseaba. Pero no lo podía cumplir. Era demasiado tarde, y él lo sabía. _

_Ahora, solo quedaba tener fe en su hijo. Creer en él y apoyarlo._

_Y desear…_

…_que todo se arreglara._

_Después de todo…_

_¿Nada costaba Desear, verdad?_

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

**espero les haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**bye XD**

**¿Algun review?**


End file.
